Be careful what you wish for
by Jedirevan89
Summary: After a hard day's challenge Gwen makes a wish on a shooting star. The next day she wakes up to find it came true. Shes the host of the show and Duncan is her sidekick. Where's chris and Chef?    episode takes place after Camp Castaways
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 When you wish upon a star...

Gwen groaned as she dragged herself up to the steps of her cabin to sit and chill a moment. She plopped down with a thud and just sat there.

"Gee, did someone have a hard day?" came a sarcastic voice.

Gwen looked up to find Duncan lounged back relaxing

"Gee, how could you tell?" she asked in the same sarcastic tone of voice

"Umm...lets see by the way you dragged yourself up the stairs?" he answered "Or maybe it was the way you "sat" down?"

Gwen sat straight up and glared at Duncan "I don't have to tell you how bad today's challenge was." she snapped

Dunca put his hands up "Hey take it easy." " We were all pushed hard today."

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes "I don't want to sit here and whine about today, it;s just that I hate Chris sooooo much!"

Duncan chuckled "Yea, well your not the only one." he muttered loud enough for Gwen to hear.

Gwen rolled her eyes again "Yea, but you hate everyone." she said

Duncan sat up "YEA, BUT..." he closed his mouth and than nodded in agreement

Gwen looked up at the sky, just in time to catch a shootng star

"Hey, look a shooting star." she said pointing at it

She closed her eyes real tight and than crossed her fingers

Duncan scoffed "PLEASE, don;t tell me you beleive in that stuff?" he grumbled

A smiled crept up on Gwen's face "So what if I do?" she asked

"So what did you wish for?" he asked

The smiled faded on her face "Oh, it's something silly." was the answer

Duncan chuckled and than stretched and yawned

"I better get to bed." he said in mid-yawn "Got to be ready for Chris's challenge tomarrow." and than left

"Ok, night." Gwen called after him

She got up to go in her cabin but stopped and looked at the sky and smiled

"Naw, it'll never come true." she assured herself...


	2. WaitIm your what!

Chapter 2 I'm your what?

"GWEN!""GWEN"! came a voice

Gwen groaned "5 more minutes."

"MS. GWEN! "WAKE UP NOW! THE SHOW STARTS IN 2 HOURS!" yelled the voice

A confused look crept up on Gwen's face "What show?"

She turned over to find guy about mid-twenties, strawberry blonde hair and a clean shaven face and cup of coffee in his hand.

"AHHH!" she screamed "WHO ARE YOU!" she screamed and threw her pillow at him making him spill his coffee all over him.

OW! That's &%$&%$ hot!" he screamed

"I ASKED WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Gwen asked again

"Ms. Gwen you know me, my name is Bryan." he answered

Than another guy ran in the room

"What's going on here?" he asked

"Who are you?" Gwen asked

The second guy gave her a strange look "My name is Larry?" he aswered

"Larry?" Gwen asked

"Uh yea, I'm one of your producers?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"I'm mean that you have a show to host in about..." he looked at his watch " 2 hours, and your not even ready." "I''ll send Tracey in to get you ready." he said "Come on Bryan.

When the two guyes left Gwen looked around "Where am I?" "Whos's Tracey?" Gwen thought "What show?"

Monents later a thin woman with blonde hair walked in and stopped to look at Gwen and than shook her head.

"Darling you haven't even showered yet." she said "Come lets get cleaned up."

She pulled Gwen out of bed and threw her in the shower.

"Quickly shower and than come get dressed." she ordered as she left

Without thinking Gwen did as she was ordered

"This gets weirder by the minute." Gwen thought

Moments later, Gwen emerged from her bathroom in a bathrobe to find Tracey rummaging through her closet and than pulled out a peice of clothing.

"Here this is perfect!" she said and than handed it to Gwen. It was a black shortsleeved dress than went above the knees.

"Put this on now." she ordered and than started pulling makeup out of a drawer.

Gwen ran back into bathroom to put the dress on. When she came out Tracey threw her in a chair and started doing her makeup and hair.

Later...

Gwen looked in the mirror to someone that wasn't her. Her hair was up, she had makeup on... the entire works. Earrings, braclets, nailpolish everything.

"Help!" was the only thought running through her mind

"There your perfect." Tracey said as she pulled Gwen out the door and started pushing her towards a tv set outside. Along the way someone put a cup of coffee and a bagel in her hands and told her to eat.

"Quick eat!" Tracey ordered

"WAIT!" Gwen yelled "I don't know what to do!"

Tracey looked at her for a moment

"Honey, you've been doing this job for 5 years now and you don't know what to do?" she asked

Gwen gave her a questioning look "I...I h...have?"

Tracey gave another weird look

"Oh yeah right, of course I have...heh heh...I was just...um...fooling around." Gwen finished quickly

Tracey just smiled "Oh how cute darling you made a little joke." HAHAH " That's really cute."

"Now, I'm serious just read what the telepromter says and don't mess up." Tracey said and began to lead her towards the end of the dock and than walked away.

Gwen took a big gulp "I really hope I don't mess this up!" she thought

A camera was stuck in her face

"Ok we're live in 5...4...3...2...1... GO!"

"I'm your host Gwen Dunksy, coming at you live from Camp Walwanaka. Somewhere in Muskoka, Onterio and I'm droppng season 1 of the hottest new reality show on tv now."

"Heres the game 22 campers have sighned up to spend the next 8 weeks at this crummy old summer camp. They'll have to compete in challenges agaist each other and than have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. "Here's the deal every 3 days 1 team will either win a reward or have to walk down the dock of shame, catch the loser boat and leave Total Drama Island for good. Their fate wil be decided here at the dramatic camp fire ceremony where each week all but one camper will receive a marshmellow. In the end the camper left standing will be rewarded with cheezy tabloid fame and a small fourtune.

"To win they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food and each other. "Who will win this week and who will be sent home?" "Find out now only on Total Drama Island!

"Cut" "cue theme song!" someone yelled

Tracey ran up to Gwen as she was sweat off her forehead

"Good job, darling." she said as she put powder on Gwen

"Wait, I'm the host of Total Drama Island?" Gwen asked

She was met with a weird look

"Where's Chris?" He's suppose to be hosting the show!" Gwen squeaked

"And who's that?" Tracey asked

"You know Chris..." Gwen answered

"Who?"

"Chris Mclean, you know black hair, beard-"

"I don;t know who your talking about Gwen, now stop with the jokes ad get serious." Tracey ordered

"We're back on!" someone yelled

Gwen looked back at the camera

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island, I'm your host Gwen Dunksy. Why don't we meet our campers. They all think that this is a 5 star resort, so if they seem a little po'd thats probably why."

"Our first camper is Beth." Gwen said as she looked towards the end of the dock

Beth squealed in delight and ran up and hugged Gwen

"OMG! I've always dreamed of meeting you!" she squealed in delight "Your my idol!"

"Aw your sweet." Gwen answered and than pushed Beth towards the other side of the dock.

"Our next camper is DJ." Gwen said as she walked towards Dj. He had confused look on had a confused look on his face.

"SO this is Total Drama?" he asked

"Yep." was the answer with a smile

"Ok? Dj answered and than just picked up his suitcase and mumbled something as he walked away.

"Our next camper is Chris." Gwen said and than she stopped and her face turned pale white.

"Your...your..."

"Uh...Chris?" came the answer as he was messing with his cell phone.

"Your a CAMPER HERE!" Gwen asked

Chris jsut gave her a weird look "Yea,"

"Your a camper and I'm the...the..."

"Host?" Chris finished and than crossed his arms

"Uh...yea." Gwen said

"How did this happen?" Gwen asked herself

Chris just gave her a weird look "Your one weird host." he told her and walked away

"Right ok." Gwen "I wonder if chef is a camper too?" she thought

Her question was answerd right away when she announced the next camper.

"Our next camper is Chef Charlie." Gwen said

"Wait your name is Chef Charlie?" she asked

"Yea, why?"

"So Chef Charlie Hatchet?" she asked

"Well my mama wanted me to become a famous cook." he told her and walked away

Gwen just shook her head "This is getting weirder and weirder." she thought

LATER...

After Gwen had introduced all the campers and put them on teams, she took them to their cabins and than she went to go find something to eat.

She walked in the producers tent and grabbed a tray and picked through the buffet table at least tilll she heard a familiar voice...

"LOOK, I REALLY DON;T WANT TO SERVE FOOD AND I REALLY DON;T KNOW WHATS GOING ON AROUND HERE, BUT I AM NOT REPEAT NOT A CHEF!" he yelled

Gwen looked up "DUNCAN!"

He looked over from the person he was yelling at

"Gwen?

She ran up to give him a quick hug

"What is going on around here?" he asked

"I don;t know, I woke up this morning and I was suppose to host the show." Gwen told him

"Yea, me too they told me go meet the host and start cooking for the campers." he said

Duncan crossed his arms "I bet this is one of Chris's evil plots." he said

"Oh, I don't think so." Gwen answered

Duncan raised an eyebrow "Oh really, and why do you think that?" he asked

"Because he and Chef are campers here." was the answer

Duncan chuckled "Oh really?"

"Yea, Duncan I'm serious." Gwen said "I'm the host of the show and your my sidekick or whatever."

"So just out of curiosity, what did you wish for last night?" he asked

"Wait, that wish." Gwen said "I made that wish and it came true..."

"Well what did you wish for?" Duncan asked again

"Um... well I was sooo mad at Chris and I wished that we could put him through the same pain that he put us through." Gwen answered

An evil smile crept up on Duncan's face "So let me get this straight, Chris and Chef are campers here and you and I are in charge of everything?" he asked

"Yea." Gwen answered

Ducan had an evil smile on his face he rubbed his hands together

"This is gonna be good...


End file.
